carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Koningstad
Koningstad (The City of Kings) is the capital of Brunant and of Cape Cross Parish. It is the largest city in the country, with a population of 161,000. The mayor is Ramzi Karimi. History Roman history In 276, the Romans established a colony at Villa Fulvia. It was a small settlement, with no more than 100 people. Around the year 380, the settlement was suddenly abandoned by the Romans and largely forgotten. It is presumed a plague destroyed their crops and they were forced to flee. Hunting lodge It was only until the 1500s the area would be resettled During one of Adrianus Graf's hunting expeditions (1554), he came across the Roman settlement. He built himself a villa near the ruins, and soon it became a holidaying place for wealthy merchants and noblemen. In 1572, the King moved his summer home to the town, and then became known as Koningstad- the city of kings. The Royal hunding lodge and the immediate community were very small, centered around the area now known as the Grafstad. With the establishment of the town of Dortmund and The Port district in the 17th century, the settlement gained more prominence and was incorporated as a town in 1708. Modern history ]] During the Franco-Brunanter War in the 1750s, the French laid siege to the Adriankastel in Dortmund, but did not manage to occupy the area north of the Dortmund River. In the 1770's the town was oficially incorporated after renewed construction and expasion. After Carrington's's Invasion of Brunant in 1784, the city became the official capital of the country. He built Carrington's Arch to commemorate his victories and the President's House in 1786. Culture Koningstad has a very diverse culture owing to its large size and population. The city has traditionally been influenced by Dutch-and-Anglophone cultures. More recently, the significant population of Middle Eastern origin has brought multiculturalism and the introduction of new foods. Architecture Koningstad follows a typical mediterranean architecture except for the Grafstad, It was made in a Dutch/German style instead of the typical Mediterranean one. Most of the original houses were made of wood and not stone, but the newer ones are stone houses. Neighborhoods Koningstad is split into several neighborhoods: * Grafstad (the old town): this was originally where Adrianus Graf and early townspeople lived. It was made in a late-medieval, Northern European style with lots of wooden buildings. * Koningstad Centrum (Downtown): The Downtown district is the main area of Koningstad, where all the government buildings are located. It was built from right before Carrington's invasion in 1784 to the 1850s, and it was built in a Federal Style (like Washington, D.C.) * The Port: The Port is the old city port built in the 1600s. * Charleston Beach: A resort district built in the 1870s, with fine apartments and hotels. * Business District: The business district is the financial center of Koningstad, built in the 1890s. * Arabian Quarter: A late 19th-century neighborhood, mainly occupied by people of MENA orgin. * Industriestad: The city's industrial center, built in the 1920s. * Inter District: The city's second-newest neighborhood, formed by immigrants fleeing the fighting of WWII (1940s). * Dortmund: A charming 17th century military town located on the south of the Dortmund River, which is now considered a part of Koningstad. * Newtown: The city's newest neighborhood, made to appeal businesses wishing to seek an eco-friendly building and neighborhood. Newtown is famous for hosting Koningstad International Airport. Category:Koningstad